Dark Evolution
by Mercenary-18
Summary: My second fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Miracle City is about to go to Hell! During his arrival Raptor took the City by Storm, but if Evolution has taught us anything: there will always be a bigger and more dangerous predator around the corner.**

It was roughly ten o'clock at night as the Miracle City Research and Development Centre's alarms went off. Guards rushed through the building to the storage unit where the more dangerous devices were kept.

"Freeze!" yelled one of the security guards as he aimed a futuristic gun at the silhouetted figure.

The thief looked up and smiled "I would surrender, but then again you wouldn't want to risk damaging this!" He held up a small device. It was spherical and had two small metal poles sticking out of the sides. The mere sight of it made the guards quiver a little. "That's right, the Ionic Fusion Capacitor. Shoot me, and the best case scenario would be that you lose the company several decades of research and several million in production." He tossed it from hand to hand, making the guards cower more and more with each toss. "Worst case scenario? The whole city gets wiped off the map and anything in a five hundred mile radius will slowly die of a rare form of radiation poisoning!" As he finished his sentence he held the device in both hands and smiled maliciously.

"Ok, just put the thing down and take it easy…" said one of the guards, gesturing to put the Ionic Fusion Capacitor down.

"But then again…" the mysterious thief began, as he admired the potentially devastating device in one hand. "Those choices imply I lost!" he took out a laser and blasted a hole in the ceiling. The guards took cover as the thief flew up to the hole where the light from the moon shone on his face. The guards who got a good look recognised who it was. "Send my regards to the nerds who made this little beauty. Tell them I will make great use of it!" Raptor gloated as he flew off into the night laughing manically.

The next day at the Rivera household Manny Rivera, Puma Loco and Frida Suarez were watching the report of another theft.

"…as this was the fifteenth time a high security laboratory was broken into within the past week. Only a few items were not accounted for, and in some cases, only one item was missi-" the broadcast was interrupted as Puma Loco shot a rocket at the television.

"This has been going on for four days tops, and this gets the media's attention more than me?!" Puma Loco yelled in frustration.

"There's something wrong with this picture" Manny said as he tried to process the information.

"What do you mean?" Frida asked while eating a churro.

"There were a thousand things in those vaults and he only takes one or two. And does he even need them? He has enough power in his pinkie to level the city!"

"Maybe he's making a super weapon." Frida asked

"That's not a bad guess." Puma Loco said while pondering "But for what outcome?" Those thoughts slowly sank into Manny and Frida's heads. If Raptor was making a super weapon, what would he do with it?

Meanwhile, at the headquarters of the Flock of Fury, the Black Cuervo was contacting her brother to see what he was up to. After his arrival, Raptor made a base of operations somewhere on the outskirts of town. She only got an audio response.

"Raptor, what are you doing?" Cuervo asked with a slight hint of fear in her voice, while trying to sound confident.

"Call it a project, I was bored and I thought I could make something with all my free time." Raptor said while concentrating on his work.

"Did you steal any of our plans?" Cuervo asked suspiciously.

"Fear not, baby sister. Most of those plans involve stealing anything of great wealth or destroying the Rivera family in a pointless vendetta. No, what I'm working on is of great importance and benefit."

"Great!" Cuervo said with enthusiasm. "So when are you going to let your family in on this little masterpiece?"

"You will find out when it's too late to do anything about it. This operation is a solo act. I suggest you tell Mom and Grandmami to stay out of my way, and I guarantee the three of you will live through the experience!" that sentence made the Cuervo tremble in her seat. "If that is all, I bid you adieu." He then hung up, leaving the Cuervo pondering with dark thoughts in her head.

"This is not good." she said to herself. "This is going to end really badly."

During lunch on Monday at Leone Middle School, Zoe was poking at her food (no one knew what it was) pondering what Raptor told her last time he spoke to her, when Manny came up to her.

"Hey there Zoe, mind if I ask you something?" Manny asked sitting beside her.

"Sure." she said before noticing something was amiss. "Hey, where's Suarez?"

"Over there, she still doesn't trust you." said Manny pointing over to another table. Frida was staring at Zoe, slowly eating her lunch with an angry look on her face. "So, tell me: where's your brother? I haven't seen him for a couple of days now."

Zoe didn't know what to say. Her brother was working on something big, but even if she knew what it was, she couldn't say without revealing her family's secret. She had to improvise.

"Well…" she started, then was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"My dad found some stuff that still belonged to me and I had to go get them." Zoe was stunned at his appearance.

"Dude, you've been gone for a while, wouldn't Principal Tonino have you suspended for that?"

"I doubt that will be a problem." José said, as he thought of their principal in his office having a microchip implanted into the back of his skull.

"Have you heard the news? Raptor seems to be planning something big!" Manny told José.

"Well, 'Power tends to corrupt; absolute power corrupts absolutely.'" José quoted. "And who in this town has more power than Raptor? With all his power I wouldn't be surprised if he eventually took over the world." he stated as he walked away. He then smiled at Frida and she started to giggle again. "I wonder if she will be useful some day. She seems easy enough to control." José said to himself in his Raptor voice.

Later at night, El Tigre was on a rooftop overlooking a secret research facility disguised as a Museum of Drying Paint.

"Are you sure about this Grandpapi?" El Tigre asked via walkie-talkie.

"Manny, trust me. I broke into here before. There may be two floors about how some paints can dry faster than others, but underneath there is an underground lab full of high-tech gizmos. This is the only place to get a Chameleon Processor." Puma Loco explained.

"What the heck is a Chameleon Processor?"

"A microchip that is used for technology that cannot work because of how advanced the components are. If Raptor is making a super weapon, he'll come here eventually."

"'Eventually' he says, I haven't got all night! And if I miss curfew again dad will ground me for li-" El Tigre muttered. Then he was interrupted by an explosion that sent smoke out of all entrances, exits and windows. El Tigre sprang into action. He entered the building and noticed that there was a hole in the floor. As he followed the path of destruction he thought to himself about how obvious this was. He went down dozens of floors until he got to the bottom. He followed what sounded like a blowtorch cutting through something, when he found him; he had cut through three doors roughly five inches thick as was almost halfway to opening the third door.

"Stop right there, Raptor." El Tigre commanded.

Raptor stopped and turned around. "El Tigre. About time you showed up, these things get boring without some formidable opponent dumb enough to try and stop me. I bet you're wondering what I want with a Chameleon Processor. Along with all that other stuff I stole, I'm guessing."

El Tigre glared at his rival. "Sure let's go with that."

Raptor sensed some unease within the would-be hero/villain. "Call it a project."

El Tigre pounced at him, but Raptor teleported away. "You have to catch me to find out more!" he called from behind El Tigre, and flew up and out of the building with El Tigre in hot pursuit. The two raced through the city. El Tigre was nearly fed up with the chase when all of a sudden a purple energy beam shot Raptor out of the sky. Raptor landed on his feet on a rooftop, followed by El Tigre. As they looked up they saw that the Black Cuervo was the one who had shot Raptor.

"Well, well, well, once again my baby sister sides against me. Considering that I can sense that Django is nowhere near here, you two are at an even greater disadvantage then the last time we fought."

"Last time I didn't have access to your technology, bro." Cuervo stated with some fear in her voice.

To this remark, the expression Raptor's face went from devilish glee to furious beyond belief. "You stole my weapons?" Raptor yelled, aiming a laser at the Black Cuervo.

El Tigre pulled her out of the way and flung her up into the air. She then preformed The Spinning Armadillo Kick. Raptor fired his laser again, but as the Cuervo's boot reached the laser. This resulted in an explosion that knocked El Tigre back. He almost fell to the ground but he managed to grab the ledge. He pulled himself up and heard a painful yell. Cuervo had hurt her leg pretty badly. It was broken.

"Do you need help?" El Tigre asked

"I'll be fine. Where is Raptor?" The Cuervo asked in return. The two teenagers looked around and soon after heard what sounded like a machine shorting out. El Tigre helped Cuervo over to where the noise was coming from, and found Raptor lying on the ground. His arm was blown off and he was twitching in synch with the sounds. As they looked at him, the Black Cuervo noticed that something was wrong with his face. A little bit was hanging off as if it was synthetic. She grabbed onto the piece and tugged at it. A whole chunk came odd to reveal it wasn't Raptor, it was an android! It looked like Raptor's face but the mouth looked like it was covered with a black mouth piece A few seconds later, a hologram came out of the Robot-Raptor's eyes showing a 3D image of Raptor.

"I see you met my Doppelganger Android. With unlimited time and resources you can do anything. You'd be surprised how quick you can make an army of these things."

"So your plan is to take over the world with a robotic armada?" El Tigre asked.

"Are you kidding?" Raptor asked. "That would imply my plan was near completion. The closest these guys come to a super weapon is their sheer numbers and how much they resemble me. No, my plans are much bigger than that. And they can continue now that I have the Chameleon Processor!" Raptor held the small device up and El Tigre had a shocked look on his face. "That's right: I played you all this time, I had my Doppelgangers steal this stuff from all over the planet!" The two teenagers were quaking in their boots. "As for you, sister, I warned you about crossing me! Now no one is safe from me, you just sealed our family's fate!" Raptor was about to burst into maniacal laughter. "By the way, last friendly heads-up: this robot is about to self-destruct." The transmission was terminated as Raptor laughed evilly, which was followed by the sound of beeping that got faster and faster. In reaction to this, Cuervo used her jetpack to carry her and El Tigre to safety, they just made it out of the explosion's range and landed on a nearby building. Both of them looked at the remains of the building they just had been on as Raptor's words sank into their minds.

"The closest these guys come to a super weapon is their sheer numbers and how much they resemble me. No, my plans are much bigger than that."

El Tigre pulled out his walkie-talkie and contacted his grandfather. "Grandpapi, I failed. And it seems that Raptor is an even greater threat than we imagined." El Tigre said over the walkie-talkie as he thought of the carnage that was about to follow.

**End of Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

As the clock struck midnight, Raptor flew through a small hole in a mountain top. He landed a few feet from the entrance and walked down the passage. As he walked he came to a metal pad at a dead end. He stood on it and it descended down an elevator shaft. When he reached his designated floor he was greeted by several Hunter Doppelganger androids and one Perfect Doppelganger android.

"Welcome back Master, I take it that your mission was a success?" the Perfect Doppelganger asked, saluting to his master.

"Indeed. Now that I have the Chameleon Processor, my plan can reach phase two." Raptor said, holding the small device to his eye.

"But sir, what of El Tigre and your sister?" a Hunter Doppelganger asked. Then his was face shot through, which caused him to crash to the floor.

Raptor leaned down to the remains of the Doppelganger he had shot. "First of all, no one questions me!" he said as if it were still functional. "Second, it would've been a bonus if my sister and El Tigre died. This means I will have more fun later." Raptor then got back up and faced the remaining Doppelgangers. "Now get back to work!" The Hunter Doppelgangers flew off. The Perfect followed Raptor as he walked off down a corridor, passing through several automatic doors.

"Master, forgive me for asking, but what point would there be in letting El Tigre and your sister live?" the Perfect asked.

Raptor remained silent as they reached a chamber containing a large device resembling an observatory telescope. He then replied. "Its more fun to mess around with some poor soul's mind than it is just destroying them." He then burst into maniacal laughter.

A few days later at the Rivera household, White Pantera and Puma Loco were watching Manny in bed sleeping.

"I'm worried about him Papi." White Pantera said. "I found him passed out on the roof last night."

"He was searching for Raptor for the past two days! He keeps saying how it's his fault Raptor is so powerful and got this far. I'm just surprised the lad got to sleep. He should just realise it isn't his problem." Puma Loco explained as he paced back and forth.

"Well it's our problem now; we shall find Raptor and put an end to his nefarious scheme, this I swear!" White Pantera said in the standard heroic tone. Then the phone rang. "You have reached the Rivera household, Rodolfo Rivera speaking."

"Hi Mr Rivera, Manny told me he'd meet me at the park twenty minutes ago. Where is he?" Frida asked

"I'm sorry Frida; Manny is out cold from chasing after Raptor for the past few days. I doubt he'll be awake for a while."

"It's cool. Thanks anyway." Frida said, hanging up. "So I broke out of my own house for nothing?" Frida asked herself as she slumped into her seat. She was then approached by a certain fifteen year old with black hair and a red leather jacket.

"Hey Frida, what are you doing here alone?" asked José

"José!" He made Frida jump. When she got over it she started to blush. "I was waiting for Manny, but he was chasing Raptor for a while and now he is out like a light."

José paused for a bit before making an offer. "Would you like to see my guitars? I have a nice collection, and before you ask, I keep them in an abandoned apartment so you won't run into my sister."

Frida was overwhelmed with enthusiastic thoughts that she couldn't think straight

"…Sure." she replied.

They climbed into the apartment through a window. José closed it as Frida stepped through, and what she saw almost made her heart skip a beat. The room was wall to wall with guitars. She was in awe.

"It's so beautiful." Frida said with big teary eyes.

"Yes." said José, pretending to admire his collection. "I always had a taste for music, but it's just a hobby. You're in the band called the Atomic Sombreros, right?"

"Uh-huh." Frida replied with her eyes still fixed on the guitars.

"Want to play a duet? I'm sure I can keep up with a full time musician."

"I forgot my guitar." Frida said with a bit of sorrow in her voice.

"Use whichever guitar in this room takes your fancy. Heck, I'll even let you keep it." In reply to this Frida got excited and picked up a red Fender electric guitar while José picked up a Gibson Les Paul guitar. They started playing several different songs on the guitar. They sat down onto some armchairs did several solos and sang their lyrics. Frida thought she was going to faint when José sang 'When you're Strange'. But then Frida noticed something weird.

"What's that smell?" Frida asked

"I don't smell anything." José lied

"No I defiantly smell…" Frida replied before she fell unconscious.

José then sat up and pulled out a communication device. "Doppelgangers, this is Raptor: the subject has fallen into the trap. Advance to my location and bring the prisoner to the base for phase three." He then materialised his outfit on and smiled maliciously. "You will be useful in time" he told the unconscious young girl.

Manny woke up later that night when the Black Cuervo tapping on the window.

Manny walked over to the window and opened it. "What do you want?" he asked the young villainess snidely.

"Look Rivera, I'm only telling you this because I care about you: I saw some of Raptor's robots carry off your friend. When I saw this I shot a tracer onto her boot and I think I have the location of his hideout." the Cuervo told El Tigre.

"Why should I trust you?" Manny asked, walking away from the window.

"You're the only one who can help me. Even if I don't help you, I'm dead anyway. He knows enough about me to make my life a living Hell and I would rather go down fighting." She reached out her hand in hope that El Tigre would help her.

Manny then spun his belt buckle turning into El Tigre. "It's about time the predator became the prey." He then grabbed onto her hand and the two flew off to Raptor's base.

The two teenagers arrived at Raptor's base and sneaked in. They followed three Hunter Doppelgangers through the entrance. They crept roughly five feet behind them and were quick to hide in case of one noticing them. They thought their luck was in when they overheard two Hunters talking.

"How's the prisoner?" asked the Hunter guarding.

"Still out cold, that sleeping gas did a great job." said the Hunter other hunter. "Who did the master say he stole the formula from?"

"Some would-be scientist kid who made a monster out of guacamole." the first Hunter replied.

The Black Cuervo then shot one of the Hunters with an energy beam and the other was shot in head and chest by El Tigre. They then rushed in to find Frida shackled by her wrists, hanging several feet in the air. The Black Cuervo cut the chains with Frida laser and El Tigre caught her.

"…Can I have my red Fender electric guitar?" Frida asked, still drowsy.

"Don't worry Frida: we'll get out of here." El Tigre whispered to her.

The Black Cuervo was getting anxious "Can we get going now? I get the feeling that-" She was then interrupted when a force field encased the three of them

"You walked right into a trap?" Raptor finished standing outside the doorway with six Perfect Doppelgangers, three to each side of him. "And it couldn't have been easier!"

The Perfects walked over to the force field and each put one hand on the surface. They lifted it up and carried it behind Raptor as he walked through his base. They passed through a door, over which hung the skull of a large creature on the top.

"Where are you taking us?" asked El Tigre.

"I wanted two of my greatest enemies to witness my ultimate triumph." replied Raptor with a malevolent smile on his face. As they reached the end of the passage, they saw a giant weapon that resembled an observatory telescope. "Behold, my Achilles Cannon! A device that diminishes superpowers and weaponized armours, anyone who is now strong enough to best me will be powerless when I take over the world!" Raptor then began to laugh evilly.

"Ha!" the Black Cuervo taunted. "If you were to nullify anyone's powers you would have to reflect the beam to encompass the planet."

"You think I haven't thought of that?" asked Raptor. "I spent weeks having my Doppelgangers reprogram various satellites in orbit, most of which are in position." Raptor then walked to the controls.

"What about you? When you fire that thing you will be powerless too!" El Tigre pointed out.

"You know how in some videogames you can fire out of one side of a shield but not the other? Well that one works the same way! I also had this whole base shielded from the blast." Raptor explained. As he spoke a large chunk of rock moved out of the way, revealing a force field between the room they were in and the outside. "Trust me when I say you can't stop me!" Raptor said, mocking his prisoners.

El Tigre paused for a moment before saying. "Actually, there is one way." He then instructed the Black Cuervo to cover her ears and he covered Frida's before unleashing the sonic roar for the first time. The roar destroyed the force field and the Perfects.

"What?" Raptor yelled in disbelief. El Tigre then roared again. When the shockwave hit the controls it started to go haywire and the large rock chunk moved back into place. "You fool!" Raptor yelled. "The controls are damaged; the thing's going to blow!" Raptor didn't notice the three prisoners escaping because he was trying to fix the controls. The Achilles Cannon started to go haywire as it was swinging around. Raptor was about to fly out of the room, then his super weapon exploded.

It was sunrise as the three teenagers sat on top of a hill overlooking the remains of Raptor's base. El Tigre comforted Frida who looked sick.

"…thanks." said the Black Cuervo silently before flying off. After a few minutes El Tigre carried Frida off, unaware of a small area on the back of Frida's head that she seemed to keep scratching.

"Thanks for saving me again Manny. I just can't think of how I was captured." Frida said standing at her front gate. "But somehow, being captured by a fifteen year old super villain punk was scarier than all the times I was captured by Sartana."

"I'm just glad Raptor's dead. Who knows what he would have done if he had succeeded." El Tigre replied. He then left for home. He could relax now that his greatest foe was gone. Or was he?

In the remains of Raptor's base, the Doppelgangers were shovelling the rubble as if they were looking for something. Just then a hand reached out of the rubble as Raptor climbed out, encased in an eerie red fire.

A Perfect then approached the figure. "My lord Raptor, it is good that you are alive."

"I am more than alive. I have evolved" Raptor said in a demonic voice. "I am Mega-Raptor!"

**End of Part Two**


	3. Chapter 3

The Doppelgangers noticed that their leader looked different. Instead of a red visor he wore a faceplate over his mouth, he had a crest on his helmet and his uniform became armour.

"Are you alright, my master?" a Perfect Doppelganger asked.

Mega-Raptor looked at his new outfit before replying. "Never felt better. Now leave me, I have some thinking to do." all the Doppelgangers in the immediate area flew off to give their master some space.

As Mega-Raptor wandered through the remains of his one mighty headquarters, he tried to recollect the events that lead to his transformation.

"This doesn't make sense. was supposed to nullify powers, yet I feel phenomenal." he thought to himself. "Of course, when El Tigre fried the controls, he must have activated a reverse function: he indirectly amplified my powers!" he realised. "I wonder…" he thought to himself about how strong he had become.

He then closed his eyes and focused. The remains of his base rose into the air and started to reform in a whirlwind of chaos. As the Doppelgangers watched, they estimated that their master's powers must have been amplified at least tenfold, for the remains of their secret base had been replaced with a large towering fortress. It was black with glowing red veins and looked similar to Sauron's tower in Lord of the Rings.

"Home sweet home." Mega-Raptor said, overlooking his new Fortress.

Later at the Suárez household, Frida was at the table eating lunch, but she wasn't eating much. She was then approached by her father, Chief Suárez.

"Frida, I'm worried. You have barely touched your food." the ever protective Chief of police told his daughter.

"I told you dad, I'm fine." Frida reassured her father. Suddenly the expression on Frida's face went blank. Her eyes went from blue to red, then she smiled.

"Frida?" asked the Chief

"Don't worry dad." Frida said with a malicious smile. "I feel great."

Later that day, she left the house and went into the city. She made sure she wasn't noticed before entering an alley. She waited a few minutes before disappearing in a veil of red light. She reappeared in the throne room of the fortress.

"I see that my mind control chip is functioning at optimal efficiency." Mega-Raptor said, standing before the young girl.

Frida kneeled before Mega-Raptor. "Your wish is my command, master."

Manny was walking through the city when he noticed Frida's mother and sisters hanging something on a telephone pole. He ran over as soon as they were gone and found out that it was Frida on a missing poster.

"Missing?" Manny asked himself. He then took the poster, transformed into El Tigre and started his search around the city. He looked high and low, asking everyone from boy scouts to crooks. No one had seen her. He sat on top of a skyscraper when several buildings shot red lights to one spot, forming a hologram of Mega-Raptor.

"Attention, peons of Miracle City! I am Mega-Raptor, the final stage of a dark evolutionary line of evil. Within two hours I will unleash an army of androids to take over the world! If El Tigre wants to stop me, he knows where to find me. Trust me, he has had a ton of practice!" He laughed as the hologram deactivated itself. El Tigre was petrified, how could he still be alive? His lair was blown all the way to the Land of the Dead!

The Black Cuervo then landed behind El Tigre. "Heard the news?" she asked.

"Yep." El Tigre replied

"Scared?"

"Yep."

"We should stop him, right?"

"…yep."

"I was afraid of that."

The two young villains then took off for Raptor's old headquarters, but when they arrived they were terrified of what they saw. What was once rubble of a rocky pillar was now a towering fortress.

"It looks like something out of a sci-fi movie!" El Tigre exclaimed.

The Black Cuervo was speechless at the mere sight of the colossal structure. Suddenly they were knocked out by two Perfect Doppelgangers.

"Just as our master planned." one Perfect told the other.

"Let's get these two locked up before they come to." the second Perfect replied.

As El Tigre awoke, he noticed that he and the Black Cuervo were locked with shackles in what appeared to be a throne room.

"Cuervo, wake up." El Tigre was nudging his unconscious ally. Just then, Mega-Raptor appeared in a sphere of energy.

"Welcome to Castle Apocalypse! Did you miss me?" he asked as the Black Cuervo woke up.

"How did you survive?" El Tigre asked.

"You know that sonic roar you used to fry the controls on my Achilles Cannon?"

El Tigre then remembered their last encounter.

"You somehow caused a reverse function on my cannon. You actually indirectly amplified my powers! In a way, you are my greatest accomplice."

A flood of feelings then came over the young Rivera. He thought he had stopped the greatest evil the world had ever seen, but he had made it worse than ever.

The Black Cuervo noticed her friend's grief and tried to psych him out of it.

"You will not win brother, you will fall!" she said as if she were a hero.

Mega-Raptor laughed at her threat. "How can you beat me this time?"

El Tigre and the Black Cuervo looked at each other.

"Some new power or weapon I don't know about? Those shackles nullify your powers and weapons."

The two prisoners looked at the chains that bound them.

"Hope Django will come in and rescue you?" he signalled a pair of Perfects to throw a small coffin in front of them.

To the shock of the teens, Django was inside. He had been beaten, with several major broken bones.

"He was less of a threat than the last time we fought."

The very sight of Django made their stomachs squirm.

"Do you think that your families will come to get you? Even if they weren't at each others throats, my Doppelgangers are all over this place and heavily armed. They would be dead before they even got close."

At this point, the Black Cuervo and El Tigre were getting scared.

"And then there's a chance that Frida may sneak in and cut you loose while I'm not looking, then you can escape."

A figure walked out of the shadows. She had blue hair and wore a black uniform with a red pattern similar to that of a Perfect Doppelganger. It was Frida.

"Have you met the general of my army? She has that rare blend of chaotic and competent that makes her perfect for the job."

El Tigre was overcome with rage. He rushed forward, but his shackles stopped him a foot away from his foe. "Let her go!" El Tigre yelled furiously.

"I don't think so." Mega-Raptor taunted. "You see, aside from using the chaos in your former-friend's mind to make my takeover more… unpredictable, she has another use."

The expression on El Tigre's face went from angry to confused.

"If you try something to stop me, should you get the chance, my general isn't afraid to die defending me. It will either be your friend, or my downfall!" Mega-Raptor then laughed in triumph.

Shortly after, a device descended from above Mega-Raptor's throne. It looked like a miniature version of The Achilles Cannon.

"This is prototype to my previous key to an easy takeover. unlike its updated version, it doesn't nullify powers. It is a disintegrator. Normally I would have let the two of you live, but I have learned not to leave threats standing." The cannon then aimed at the two prisoners. "when the two of you are gone, nothing will stop me!"

As Mega-Raptor laughed, Django noticed that there were three devices linking the shackles of his allies. He mustered what strength he had and tossed some of his finger bones at one of them, it was shorted out long enough for the shackles to deactivate the shackles. His spirit then left for the Land of the Dead. Mega-Raptor didn't notice as he was walking to his throne, until El Tigre yanked him from behind and sent him flying to where he and the Black Cuervo were shackled up. The Black Cuervo slapped two shackles on each of his arms to keep him restrained.

The two young villains fought their way to Mega-Raptor's throne, as they reached it the Black Cuervo noticed controls that seemed to operate the cannon, she looked them over as El Tigre restrained his friend in case she did something in Mega-Raptor's favour.

"You think you've won?" asked the captured tyrant. "My minions are almost ready to take over the world, and I know you little sister."

The Black Cuervo then looked at her brother.

"You won't fire that cannon, you will not kill me. You are a coward, I will be free, and you will die!"

The Black Cuervo started to tear up. "No brother, you will die!" she fired the prototype Achilles Cannon at her brother, surprising Frida and El Tigre. The blinding white beam made him yell in agony, the shackles disintegrated around him and he slowly walked forward. "You little brat!" he yelled. "I will get you for this! I will be back, I'll always be back!" he yelled some more as he was engulfed by the blast.

"Master, no!" Frida yelled before acting like a robot being deactivated. As soon as she was finished the base started to collapse.

"Let's go!" El Tigre told the teary-eyed villainess.

He carried Frida and dragged the Black Cuervo out of the crumbling complex and made it out just in time before the whole thing went down.

El Tigre and the Black Cuervo sat upon a rock formation overlooking the remains of Castle Apocalypse with Frida lying unconscious beside El Tigre.

"Do you think it's over?" the young villainess asked.

"I don't know. I just feel that he's still out there waiting." Replied El Tigre, he then put his hand on hers. "And if he is, we will stop him!" he finished with the same heroic tone his father gives.

The Black Cuervo then stole a kiss from El Tigre then flew off this made El Tigre's tail go bushy and he started bushing. He blushed at least five minutes before Frida woke up.

"What am I wearing?" the blue haired sidekick asked

The following day at Leone Middle School, Zoe was still getting over the fact that her brother was dead. She was then approached by Manny and Frida.

"Hey, Zoe. Have you seen José anywhere?" asked Manny Rivera.

"Well..." Zoe was hesitant. She didn't know whether or not to say if José was dead because it might hint at him being Raptor.

"Come on, spit it out! You are much more tolerable with him around, and he still owes me a red Fender electric guitar." Frida said, mocking Zoe. Manny could not help but notice that Frida was blushing a little as she said José's name.

"Uh..." Zoe was a little worried. But just then her cell phone rang. "Please excuse me." she said, answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Zoe." The voice she heard made her blood run cold. "Sorry about leaving on such short notice, but I'm moving in back with my dad. But don't worry baby sister: I'll come back before you know it." The caller then hung up.

"Who was it?" asked the young Rivera.

Zoe paused for a moment. "It was José." Frida smiled as soon as she heard his name. "He said he was moving back with his dad and he will visit." Manny noticed that Zoe sounded like she just saw a ghost. Zoe then got up and left for her next class.

In an unknown location, a familiar clawed glove closed a cell phone. "Well, that was easy. Now that Rivera thinks I'm dead, he won't suspect my return, especially with my old man's personal Pandora's Box! After all, who needs world domination when you can just spread the chaos?" Mega-Raptor said triumphantly. The Doppelgangers pulled some rubble away from the remains of a destroyed base revealing a door with a hazardous symbol on it.


End file.
